


Clutch

by shadowhive



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bondage, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Ghost has that tumblr he posts porn on. Ricky though, he disappears for days at a time. Chris longs to know why.





	Clutch

**Author's Note:**

> So this is all down to Riv 100%. That's all I'm saying

Every so often Ricky would just disappear. He'd go away for a few days and be out of touch with everyone, not answering e-mails, calls or texts. It was a mystery, but when he returned he seemed more... settled, so whatever he did during that time was clearly a good thing.

Still, it made me curious about what he did during that time, though I wasn't sure how to ask him about it. After all it was Ricky's private thing and I didn't feel like I should pry into it too much.

***

It was the end of the Graveyard Shift tour and I had mixed feelings about it, like I did at the end of every tour. On the one hand, I was feeling tired from the tour and could use the break to recharge. On the other I knew I'd miss the rush that came with being on stage, performing to crowds of people that came to see us. It still weirded me out a little that people did, not just here in America but in other countries too.

"Shit. Fuck!" I peered out of my bunk at the sound of Ricky's voice. It was just us on the bus, the guys still in the hotel.

Ricky was starting at his phone, a hand in his hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He looked worried, paniced even. He closed his eyes and took a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Is everything ok?" I asked after a moment, full of concern for my friend and bandmate and wanting to help if I could.

"I..." He shook his head, then took another breath. It looked like he was searching for the right words and I gave him the time to find them. "Ok so, basically, I was going to spend sometime with someone, but now they can't."

"Is it anyone I know?" I asked as I slipped from my bunk, standing up to my full height. I wondered if it was a girlfriend or boyfriend that he'd kept from us.

"No. I don't think so anyway. I..." He sighed, shaking his head slightly, slipping his cell into his pocket. "It's complicated."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, not really. I just need to find someone and it's just... short notice." He looked a little antsy at that and then it suddenly clicked, like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together. It was his time to disappear in a few days. So whoever this person was, was meant to go with him to do whatever it was that he did.

"Well, I'm here. I'll do it." He looked at me skeptically and I put on my broadest smile. "You know I'm always here for you."

He raised an eyebrow and he gave me a look, as if I was crazy. Sure I had no idea exactly what he did with this mystery person, but I meant what I said. He was my best friend and if I could help him in any way, I would. He opened his mouth and it looked like he was about to say something, but at that moment the bus door opened and Vinny came on, grinning. "Hey guys, ready to get going home?"

Ricky shrugged and climbed in his bunk and the moment was gone.

***

We didn't get any time alone the rest of the way home, so I didn't get a chance to ask him about it again. He didn't bring it up either, so I just left it at that. He was clearly still worried about it though and he was unusally quiet for the trip.

Two days after we got home, my cell rang. The ringtone was Dead As Fuck, so I knew that it was Ricky. "Hey Ricky, are y..."

"I need you Chris. I haven't been able to find anyone else for this so... please. If you're still willing." His voice sounded needy, desperate and I nodded without question. Then I remembered he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, of course. Just tell me what you need me to do."

"Just... get over here. I'll explain later I promise."

"Alright. I'll be right there." I hung up, full of concern for my friend as I got dressed and shoved a few things in a bag just in case he needed me to stay over.

***

I was none the wiser now as to what Ricky's issue was. As soon as I'd arrived at Ricky's we got into his car, promising he would explain once we were there. He looked flushed, flustered. He tried to make the times he went away to do whatever it was he did away from prior commitments, so I wasn't sure if this was what he was normally like or if it was because things had been changed on him.

He drove us out of town and wouldn't give an answer as to where we were going. When we arrived I could probably guess why. It was a small house on the edge of some woods, miles away from anywhere. It didn't look like a particular creepy place, but I'd seen enough horror films, both good and bad to be a little concerned.

"I'll explain inside." Ricky whispered as he pulled the car into the driveway.

I nodded and we got out, picking our bags from the back seat. He had some snacks and drinks in the trunk, which I guessed he would get out later. He unlocked the door to the house and I followed him inside. It was a nice little place from the looks of it and he led me to the lounge area. "Sit down and... fuck, I'll explain. Then, if you want to leave, to never see me again, that's ok."

"Ricky I'd never..." I set my bag down and came toward him, stroking his shoulder before sitting down. What could have him so worried? I mean we'd wrote songs about necrophilia and discussed serial killers before now. If it turned out he indulged in either of those things, well it wouldn't surprise me and I knew that, even though I should, I'd not turn him in if it did.

He rubbed his forehead and once I was fully seated . "Alright, so. Usually the guys I bring here know what they're getting into beforehand. And, well tell you back home or in the car... it didn't seem right." He paused and I sensed he was trying to choose his words carefully. "I am. I mean, I'm not... fuck!"

I looked over at him, wanting to give him the time to sort this out for himself. "It's ok, take your time." I didn't know what I was getting myself into, but it clearly worried my friend immensely.

"Ok. Maybe it would be easier just to... show you." I nodded a little and he reached down, grabbing the waistband of his lounge pants. "Just, don't freak out too much ok?" I nodded and he pushed his waistband down, dropping them down his legs. I blinked at what I saw. He wasn't wearing boxers, so his cock immediately came into view as soon as they were pushed past his thighs. Well, cock was maybe the wrong word. It looked like the shaft of one, but the head was strange. There were two protrusions, one on top one underneath, and the, what I assumed to be piss slit, was much bigger than my own. And then there was the colour. It was pale purple, the whole length of it not just the head. I looked from it, to his face and he was blushing.

"I... what is that Ricky?"

"The closest I can explain it is... it's an ovipositor." I looked confused at the unfamailiar word and he pulled his pants back up his legs. "Most of the time it looks just like a regular guy's dick, but every ten months, it becomes like this and I, I need to use it. That's why I disappear, why I come here, to do this in private."

"Do what Ricky?" I asked, feeling slightly overwhelmed by all this, but still not quite any wiser about what this meant.

"Ok, yeah." He nodded a little, running a hand through his hair. He smiled slightly before continuing. "Basically, I bring guys out here and I, well fuck them isn't the right sort of term but it's pretty close. I fill them them with this." He placed a hand on his hip. "And then I... I deposit my eggs into them."

"Wait, eggs?" I blinked, feeling more confused by that. "You have eggs?"

"That's what this does, it deposits my eggs into someone. And I know. I, I don't know why either. I doon't know if I'm an alien or a genetic anomally or... what." He shrugged with a soft sigh. "I've had to work this out on my own mostly."

I looked at him, feeling slightly reassured that he seemed baffled by his situation. "Why haven't you told us about this?" I realised how it sounded the second I said it and he sent me a look. "Yeah, sorry."

"I was worried,d worried about you guys freaking out, about wrecking the band. That's why I come out here, why I was reluctant to tell you, or ask you." He smiled a little. "But you're taking this better than I expected. I was worried you'd run away screaming."

"I never would Ricky. I'll admit this is all strange and it's not what I was expecting at all, but I'm here for you always." His smile brightened and I could tell my words made him feel better. "So, how does it work exactly? Like, what should I expect?"

His smile widened even more at my words and he nodded. "You will? Fuck. Thank you Chris." He took a breath, nodding again. "Ok, well, here's what I know. I have to do this with guys, I tried it with a girl once and it just... didn't work. I dunno why. Once it's fully inside you I deposit my eggs. How many seems to change each time. When I did this with Bert there was over 20 but with Ashley there was only nine." Did he mean the Bert and Ashley I was thinking of? He nodded slightly and I wasn't sure if that was a confirmation of my thoughts. "And there's another thing, I can only do this with you once. I dunno why that is either, it'd make things so much easier if I could do it more."

"So every time you come out here is with a new guy?" He nodded and I had so many questions about them. "How do you meet them? I mean, you were worried by what I'd think so how do you choose them?"

"At first I was at a loss, because when this happens and I don't, it's really painful." He winced at the mere thought. "So I knew I'd have to find a way. I considered looking online, but since I'd not found anyone else like me through there I decided not to. I can, though, kinda... sense..." He shrugged a little and I could see he was trying to describe it. "It's like, you know how there's meant to be gaydar? Like gay people being able to sense each other somehow?" I nodded a little and he continued. "It's kinda like that. I can sense guys that like to get fucked and I just kinda... sound them out. There's like dildos like my dick and I ask if they'd be interested in anything like that. The ones that don't, well I write them off but the ones that do I go from there and..." He gestured around himself to the room. "I bring them out here."

I had so many more questions for him. About the process, about the eggs, about who he'd had, but I decided to leave it at that for now. "Well, I dunno about you but I could do with a drink after all that."

"Shit yeah." He smiled and laughed, shaking his head. "Sorry about that, I'll get the stuff out the car and we can have something to eat too. Fancy giving me a hand?" I nodded with a smile, getting up to help him.

***

We had a drink and ate together, spending the next hour talking about how the tour went and ideas for what we'd change for the next one. It felt normal, which I felt was good for Ricky after his admission. He seemed much more relaxed and settled now then he had been, which was definitely a success.

Once we'd finished eating he smiled at me, his head resting on my shoulder. "Thanks Chris, you're being so amazing about this." 

"It's ok man." I kissed his forehead, smiling, glad that he was happy. "Like I said, I'm always here for you, no matter what. This, doesn't change that." I gestured offhandedly towards his crotch and he smiled. "You're always Ricky to me, my friend."

He grinned at my words and I couldn't help thinking how cute he looked. "Thanks man, that means a lot. Let's see if there's something we can watch, then tomorrow we'll talk about it some more alright?" I nodded and we turned on the tv, looking for something to pass the time.

***

After good nights sleep (after watching a dumb horror film we found on tv) and having some breakfast, I was back in the lounge with Ricky, only this time instead of standing before me he was sat beside me. "Ok, I know you're gonna have more questions, so feel free to ask me anything now. I don't want you to have any doubts or anything before we do this."

"Yeah." He nodded and settled back in his seat, waiting for my question. I had a think to decide what to ask first. "So when we do this, what happens exactly?" That seemed like a reasonable place to start.

"Well, for the most part it's like sex. We both get naked and then you lie on the bed, face up and I tie you up." He shrugged a little. "It just makes things easier when the guy I do this to is tied down. Then I finger you and lube you up, a lot. I often try to fist the guy first before I get started, because my ovipositor is pretty big. Then I ease it into you and I get started. You'll see." 

I nodded, shifting slightly in my seat at his words. I'd not tell him I jerked off last night thinking of him filling guys with eggs. "So, who was it that meant to be here?" I asked, the question having gnawed at me since he'd gotten cancelled on a few days back.

"It was the old bassist from Bullet, you know who we toured with awhile back." I nodded slightly, remembering them. Nice guys as I recalled from over in the Uk. "The guitarist recommended me him and we were all set to go... but there's been a death in the family. So obviously he has to be there." I nodded my understanding and he sighed softly. "He's a good guy, real cute. Hopefully we can do it next time. I hope he'lll be ok."

I nodded, giving his shoulder a squeeze and he smiled. "But it's ok, because I have you Chris. I..." He bit his lip and let out a soft sigh. "I have wanted this for awhile, with you I mean. I just... you know. I didn't wanna fuck things up."

"I know, it's ok." I smiled at him and leaned over, kissing his cheek gently. "I'm here now."

He returned my smile and nodded, brushing his hair from his face. "Thanks, so much. You dunno how much that means to me. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah, er..." I tried to work out how to word my question, then gave up. "The eggs... what happens to them? Do they... hatch?"

"Come and see." He stood up and I rose too, following my shorter friend as he led me towards a door. When he unlocked and opened it, I realised it was the door to the basement. He reached ainside, turning the light on and leading me the stairs. I wasn't quite sure what I was expecting to see when I got there. A bunch of babies? Some sort or weird tentacly things? I prepared myself for anything. 

When I arrived at the bottom of the stairs and looked around I saw that the room was filled with shelving units. Each shelf was partitioned and some had labels on, with names and dates. On each shelf with a label there was a collection of what had to be eggs. They were various sizes and colours, some being the size and shape of a chicken's egg while others were like tennis balls. Some were blue while others were green, purple, even black. Some collections were larger than others, that was clear from a cursory glance.

"I er... I don't know what else to do with them." He looked at the nearest collecion, the label reading that is was Ashley's, dated late last year. He must have been the last one here. "I don't know if they'll ever hatch or if they were meant to. So I keep them down here, someplace secret. Someplace safe." He looked at them, his expression a mix of wistful and maybe sad. "Come on..."

I nodded and, without another word, I turned around and headed back up the stairs. Once there, I waited for him to join me, which took him a few more minutes. He smiled a little, then shut and locked the door behind him.

"Come on, let's have something to eat, you'll need your strength."

***

I'd noticed over lunch that he seemed to be becoming increasingly... well, agitated. It had been something that I'd noticed vaguely since I first got into the car with him yesterday, which made me wonder after his revelation if it was part of the process. Eventually, an hour after lunch, he was squirming and then he looked over at me.

"I think we need to do this now." He gave me a look, desperation clear in his eyes. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be I guess." I gave him a small laugh with a slight shrug. How could you be ready for something like this?

"Alright. Come on." He stood quickly and I followed him as he led me upstairs. There were three rooms up there, one that was a guest room where I slept and one where Ricky had gone last night. He led me through the remaining door, into the room beyond.

Inside there was a large, plush bed, with a set of stirrups and a bottle of lube set on the sheets. No, make that two bottles. "Ok, so." Ricky's cheeks were a little flushed and I wasn't sure if it was out of embarassement or need. "If you just, strip naked and get on the bed."

"Alright." I nodded and reached down, tugging my t-shirt up and off. I hadn't been sure when we would be doing this, so in preparation I'd decided to wear as little as possible. Once my t-shirt was discarded on a chair, my fingers worked on undoing the zipper of my pants, pushing them down to the floor once it was undone. Across from me, Ricky was mirroring my actions, removing his clothing and setting them aside. I noticed that his belly was slightly rounded and wondered if that was due to the eggs. He looked beautiful though, I'd always thought so, but somehow seeing him like this was even more so.

I got up on the bed as he'd instructed and, once he was fully naked he came over to me. His ovipositor seemed bigger now, as thick as his wrist and almost as long as his forearm. "Ok, so, if you could stretch your arms toward the bedposts that'd be great." I nodded, reaching up like he asked and he slipped my wrists into padded cuffs that were attached to the bedposts. My dick twitched in interest at the feeling of being restrained. I'd not had the chance to do anything like this, not with all the touring that we'd done over the past. "That ok? Not to tight?"

"No, it's fine." He smiled and nodded slightly, turning to the bedside table and grabbing something from it. I craned my neck slightly and saw it was a bottle with a straw coming out the lid. 

"Once I'm inside you, I have to stay in until it's done. So, this is to help keep you hydrated it you need it." He set the bottle against my arm, adjusting the straw so that is was within reach of my lips.

Satisfied, he went around the bed to my legs, lifting them into the stirrups and strapping them down to it securely, first my right one then the left. He adjusted the stirrups slightly so that my legs were a little higher in the air, my ass more readily exposed for him. He gasped at the sight and he visibly swallowed. "Ok, you're not an anal virgin right? Shit, I should've asked that last night."

"It's ok, I didn't think of it either and we had a lot to cover." I smiled a little to reassure him and he nodded. "I'm not a virgin though." He raised an eyebrow quizzically and I knew what he was thinking. "Devin. We've fooled around." 

He smiled and nodded, grabbing on of the bottles of lube, popping the top and squeezing some on his fingers. "And his dick is the biggest thing you've taken?"

"Yeah." I replied, cheeks flushed, but I knew I'd have to be honest with him. He nodded, slicking his fingers up with the lube, my eyes watching him intently. 

"Ok. I'll try and take it easy on you as best I can alright?" I nodded and he smiled, bringing his left hand between my legs, stroking the curve of my ass. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He smiled, using his fingers to part my cheeks carefully and then he gave me a look. I nodded one last time and he brought his other hand up and I felt slick fingers against my opening. I took a breath and then he eased two fingers into me. My head tipped back against the pillows behind it as he buried them deep inside me. 

I'd been fingered before, but this felt different somehow. It was somehow more desperate, more needy than that time with Devin in the back of the bus during a rest stop, or with Balz in their dressing room that one time. I tilted my head up slightly so that I could watch as best I could. I couldn't see his fingers of course, but I could see his face scrunched slightly in concentration as they opened me up.

Two fingers soon became three and my breath hitched at the extra stretch that resulted from it. It hurt a little, but it was a good kind of hurt and my fully hard cock was testament to it. "You ok?" He asked, fingers twisting inside me, making me groan. 

"Yeah..." It was all I could do to manage that lone word. My eyelids were fluttering as his fingers worked me open, stretching me further. Three fingers was the most I'd taken before now and I knew that was about to change soon.

I watched as he drizzled a bit more lube on his hand, his three fingers wiggling and spreading me. I groaned, his fingertips brushing against that spot deep inside that always made me ache. I whimpered, feeling his fingers draw out of me until just the tips remained inside. He smiled and took a breath, readying myself for what was coming.

He eased his fingers back in, only this time didn't stop when his three fingers were fully inside me. I closed my eyes, groaning as his palm filled me, his pinkie finger and thumb pressed against it. It amazed me at how... easy it filled me. And fuck, it felt... so strange. Ricky was smiling when I opened my eyes again, his fingers flexing and twitching inside me. "That's it, you're taking it so well Chris." He kept pushing, until his whole hand was in me, my opening stretched around his wrist. I groaned, never having felt so full. I knew already that this wasn't going to be my last time doing this.

Ricky circled his wrist in me, but didn't try to move his hand out just yet. Instead he spread and wiggled his fingers and thumb, opening me further for him. "Soon." He whispered, his thumb pressing against my insides. "So close now, you're almost ready." His voice was needy, desperate. "You look so beautiful like this. You're made to be filled yeah? You're so hard..."

"Yeah... fuck..." I felt overwhelmed by everything, his words making my cock ache even more. "Need this, please. Please Ricky..."

He smiled and leaned in, kissing my ankle, which was the nearest place he could kiss me. "Yeah, I think you're ready. I need you Chris, so bad." I let out a needy whine at his words and he smiled, removing his hand from me, another whine leaving my lips at the loss of it. Ricky grabbed the lube again and I saw him apply some to himself. "Gonna fill you up so good." He smiled and then he climbed onto the bed between my parted legs and I felt the tip of his ovipositor against my hole. "I'll try and go slow ok?"

I nodded and he smiled, pressing it into me slowly, my eyes scrunching shut as he entered me. It felt like a dick, only the size was obviously much bigger. (Much bigger than a human dick anyway, my brain helpfully supplied.) He placed his hands on my thighs, holding onto me as he pushed his hips slowly. Tears started to prick at the corners of my eyes as the stretch of his full length hurt. It wasn't necessarily a bad hurt, I just felt so stretched and full. When I looked down at myself I was sure I could see it, his length making a slight bulge on my belly. 

"Fuck Chris, you feel so good. Yo're taking it so well." Ricky whispered the words, looking down at me. It was strange, I realised, to be the one lower than him. I was so used to his face looking up at me. A groan left me as he pushed further into me. "Almost there."

I nodded, opening my lips to respond, but no words could leave my throat, only incoherent sounds. Eventually, after a few move moments of him pushing forward, I felt his hips press against my cheeks. He was fully home and he sighed, nodding. He looked beautiful, smiling and content. 

"Yeah, that's it. You feel so amazing around me Chris, like I always knew you would be." I felt a surge of pride at that, the pain lessening slightly. The bulge was more noticable now and I looked between it and his pretty face. He shift his right hand up my thigh, wrapping his fingers around my erection. The touch made me groan and he started to stroke me with the hand that had just minutes ago been inside me. "Wanted to get my hands on this dick for so long. I wish I hadn't waited this long." I nodded, wishing the same and I marvelled at how he was able to talk. "Soon I'll fill you up, you want that huh? To be filled even more until I can feel every single egg here." His left hand stroked my belly, over the bump his ovipositor made. 

I arched up, crying out his name as I came over myself, which would have been embarressing if I wasn't so full. I panted, our eyes meeting for a few brief moments and then his head tilted back.

"Fuck, yeah, that's it." It was strange to explain what I felt as he said that. There was a swell at the base of his ovipositor and it went up along his length. It was then that my orgasm addled brain realised that it had to be an egg. A groan passed my lips as it left him and entered me. It felt softer than I expected, squishy almost. "Yeah..."

He looked back down to me, running his fingers through my cum stained belly, bringing them up to his lips and licking at them. Fuck, he looked beautiful. "You taste good Chris so..." His words were cut off my a groan as I felt that swell again, another egg. There wasn't a break this time though. As soon as it was deposited in me, I felt it again, only it was obviously bigger this time. 

A groan left me as it joined the first two and I looked down at myself. My belly was rounded, first by the bump that his ovipositor caused and then by the one further up. I knew that one was as a result of the mounting eggs. Another one slipped into me and I could see it, see the addition it made. "Fuck Ricky..." I gasped the words out, between pants, my body still sensitive from my orgasm. 

"You look beautiful Chris." His voice sounded slightly awed, his fingers stroking at the curve of my belly. "So fucking beautiful..." Another groan, another egg. And then another. "Gonna fill you up so good. Gonna look so good."

I made this little whine and I could feel my dick twitch a little. He looked down at my crotch and smiled, shifting his hand to run a finger along my sensitive dick. "Look at you, getting so hard for me again." He smiled, his tongue darting out across his pierced lips as he saw the confused expression on my face. "Every boy always gets hard again when they get filled with my eggs." He offered by way of explanation and I nodded, accepting it without question. 

I turned my head slightly, taking a quick drink of water from the bottle. "You look..." I managed, groaning as another egg made it's way into me. How many was that now? I had no idea. "You're so pretty."

He smiled, shifting his hand back up to stroke my belly again. He gasped, watching as more of the eggs filled me. This time, though, they weren't coming one at a time like they had done so far. Instead each swell at his base was immediately followed by another, then another. Each swell pressed against my spot as it went along him and I ached as they filled me. "Please..."

"Please what?" He whispered, his voice almost as breathless as my own. His left hand gripped onto my thigh harder.

"Touch me Ricky, please..." I groaned, feeling impossibly, achingly full by all these eggs. My belly was stretched out now, more than it had ever been before. "Please..."

He smiled, nodding as he took my dick in hand, stroking mte slow and steady. "You're so pbeautiful Chris, like this, begging for me." He groaned, his hand speeding up on me. "You look just like I always imagined you to be." I whined as he dug his nails into my skin. "Almost..."

My body trembled slightly and I gasped, spilling my second load as a particularly large egg bumped against my spot. "Ricky... Ricky... fuck..." His name tumbled from my lips and I tipped my head back on the pillows, my whole body aching.

"Yeah Chris, just like that..." He shifted his hand from my dick to my thigh holding on tight. The stream of eggs stopped, I noticed in a daze, the last one sliding into me, joining all the others. He shuddered slightly. and when I looked to him I saw his own eyes were lidded and he looked blissed out. I wasn't sure if he came like this, or even if he could and I hadn't thought to ask. It was one of many questions I'd not asked, that I'd hae to before we left.

HIs body went slack and the ovipositor softened slightly inside me. He stayed in me for a little while, our chests heaving as we got our breath back, both of his panting. When he slipped out of me there was a soft, wet pop and he smiled, stepping away for me. I heard shuffling sounds and then he was back, his phone in hand and he took pictures of me. I wasn't sure if it was of my ass, my belly or my face, though suspected it was all of them.

When I got my breath back, which took a few minutes, I managed to get some words out, asking one of the unasked questions. "What... what happens now?"

He smiled, setting his phone down. "Now, we wait." He leaned down over me and kissed me. "You look beautiful Chris, I mean it. You did so well." I smiled back at him, feeling a surge of pride at his words, but I was also so tired. "Rest up, it's ok. I'll be here." I felt him climb up on the bed, his small frame curling up against my side and then I was gone.

***

When I awoke, Ricky was still there, smling, his fingers ghosting over my chest. "Hey."

"Hey." I replied back and he leaned in to kiss me, our lip rings clicking against each other. It was nice and it felt, right. Like I should have kissed him long ago. I wished I'd realised that before.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, concern in his voice when our lips parted. I shook my head, turning my head and taking a long drink from the straw. 

"My stomach feels... strange." He looked at me with concern in his pretty eyes. "It's kinda like when I need to use the bathroom?" At that he got up off the bed and he went around to between my legs. "Is... is everything ok?"

He looked at my ass and I felt embarassed slightly, despite myself. "Yeah." He nodded, looking up at me. "I think it's time. Just relax and breathe." I wasn't quite sure what to expect from this, although what else was new this weekend? I half expected him, due in part due to movies and tv, for him to say push. He didn't, his fingers stroked my thighs and belly in circles.

The first one came out of me a few moments later. It required, surprisingly, no effort on my part. Maybe it wasn't so surprising really, my ass had been stretched by his fist and then by him, perhaps it was more surprising they'd stayed in this long. After the first one it didn't take long for the rest to follow. I tried, again, to keep count, but I lost it when one of the bigger ones came out, making me groan.

"That's it, you're doing so well." He whispered the words soothingly as more of them came out, my belly starting to return to it's previous size. I part of me felt sad about that, though I wasn't quite sure why. 

After awhile, his fingers on my belly pressed against it gently in several places. I knew he was checking, checking to make sure that I was done. That all of them were... laid? Was that the right term? I wasn't sure. He nodded and kissed my ankle. "Ok. That's all of them. Fuck, there's 26. More than anyone else." I smiled a little, feeling strangely proud about that. "Hang on." He took a few more pictures with his phone quickly, then reached and grabbed something else. It was a basket and he gently lifted each one into it. I caught glimpses of colour, blues and greens and purples. They looked sticky, like they were covered in some sort of slimy stuff. Probably what kept them in me, or maybe it was something like cum. 

"Do you want to see?" I nodded and he lifted the basket up, bringing it round so I could see. They were like the ones I'd seen downstairs, solid and firm and slightly shiny. Each had different colouration, but one drew my gaze especially, the biggest. It was the size of a baseball, maybe a little larger and it was midnight blue and it was like it was flexed with stars. He set the basket on the ground, then started undoing the restraints that held me. "I'll clean these up, then I'll come back to you." He leaned down and kissed me again, before releasing my legs from the stirrups that held them. I felt boneless, tired and aching, but good. It felt good.

"Alright." I nodded, stretching my limbs to take away some of the ache from them and he smiled, taking the basket away.

***

I sat in the passenger seat of Ricky's car, watching the world pass us by as we drove back to town. I would remember what had happened these past few days forever. They had been, without a doubt the strangest of my life, but at the same time, they were some of the best. I glanced from the window over at Ricky, who was humming along to the music on the window. We'd came out here as friends but now we were something different, something more. I knew that was something else we'd talk about, as time went on. 

I shifted slightly in my seat. My ass still ached a little. Not from his ovipositor, but from last night, when he'd taken me with his dick. It didn't fill me up anywhere near as much but it still felt amazing.

I glanced back down at my lap, at the round orb that sat there, cradled in my palm. My egg, the biggest of them all. He'd told me I could keep one, to remember this by and I'd chosen it. I'd always keep it safe and knew I would treasure it forever.

As I stroked it fondly and smiled at Ricky, I'd never felt so lucky that things had turned out this way.


End file.
